Imprisoned in Darkness
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: What happens when a girl one day wakes up and finds herself in the Distortion World with Giratina? Pure chaos. Now her Pokemon must go around the world, finding the Legendary Pokemon to free her. Rated T to be safe. R&R. Chapter 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Imprisoned in Darkness**

**A/N I have no idea where this came from. I just was sleeping when I had a dream. I was stuck in the Distortion World with Giratina where things**

**kinda out of hand… I am scared for life. Anyway, time for the story! BTW if you want to send in some Pokémon OCs, that's cool with me.**

**Steph: I'm doing the disclaimer. An Anime Fangirl doesn't own Pokémon or anything else you see here.**

**

* * *

**

It's a fact of life that extremely weird and wrong things seen to happen to me for some reason. It's times where you wonder of things like Karma and think "What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

Well, things went that way for me a year ago. I was (and still) scared from that, but, per normal for me, I suck it up and fight it out. I thought it would be good for my mind to tell this story of mine. If you listening to me, then thanks for that. If not, then why are you here with me? There's no reason, unless you're stalking me. In that case, either get out of here or I had to bring out Nightmare and like his name suggests, he is NOT a Pokémon you want to piss off.

So, where do I begin? Hmm, I guess I start telling you who I am. After all, you basically have no idea who I am; unless you're a psychic or a stalker. In the stalker case, Nightmare is waiting for you right outside. If you're a psychic, then _mind_ telling me my future? Haha, sorry. Couldn't let that go by me.

So, if you're not a psychic or a stalker, I better get started, because this is going to be a bitch to tell if you're short on time. Lucky for me, I have all the time in the world.

The name is Stephanie Amaya Gina. But people I know call me either Steph or Amaya. Or insane. Call me one out of the three.

I'm a Pokémon Trainer, and a danm good one if I do say so myself. And before you start thinking that I'm selfish and one of those blonde bitches that get on you're so much that you want to punch their bigass heads off, then see this. Those are all the Badges of the Sinnoh Region. And here, take this. That's the metal I won for coming in 1st Place in the Sinnoh League. And I'm guessing that not _everyone_ has one of these hanging around in their house right?

And if you're thinking that I'm a smartass, then you're right on the money. I'm not denying it. I can really be a smartass when I want to. I think I can do that because I'm the Champion of Sinnoh. Because that would bite that I'm the Sinnoh Champ and I can't rub that in someone's face.

Anyway, were was I? Oh, that's right, I was telling you about me. Well, other than my name and title, what else can I say about myself? I guess I'll tell you want I look like and some other stuff.

Well, I had black hair. Not that light black that looks brownish, I'm talking about _real_ black. The black you see in the starless sky. The blackness when you close your eyes when you fall asleep. That black. It's long and straight, thanks to my dad's side of the family. And, it's shiny. I mean really shiny.

What do I use on it? L'Oreal, because I'm worth it. Yes, yes, I watch Yu-Gi-oh Abridged, I believe that LK is a genius. That guy is fucking awesome, and I don't say that to everyone.

My favorite character from Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged? Easy, hands down Bakura. His white hair and kitty ears are completely smexy. Do me a favor and don't tell him I said that about the kitty ears. I don't want to go into the Shadow Realm. But, my second pick is Ryou. He's my muffin.

Back to the important stuff before I got sidetracked from Bakura's smexyness and Ryou's cuteness. Since you know about my hair, time to go my eyes. I had gotten a lot of comments about them. Well, they're a vivid electric blue. Viva Dad again. Danm, did I get anything from Mom?

What else, what else. Oh, my outfit. I normally wear a black tank top with some gold and silver roses, a black jean jacket over that, black jeans, and some killer black stiletto heel boots. Yes, I know there is a lot of black in my outfit, I really don't give a danm about that. I like the color black, and so do a lot of other people. I also wear some cute ruby earrings, some silver chains, and a necklace with a Dragonair on it.

Before you ask that I'm a goth or an emo, I'm not either. I'm simply dark. And, don't go saying someone is a goth or emo because what they wear. I do have friends who are goth and emo, and they are pretty danm nice when you get to know them. Besides, I think that everyone is a bit goth or emo inside them. It just that some people won't admit that.

Oh, my Pokémon party? Thanks for reminding me about those guys.

Well, I have a Torterra called Terra, an Umbreon called Dusk, a Lapras called Evanescence (After my favorite band), a Glaceon called Glacia, a Mightyena called Nightmare (I knew you were wondering what Pokémon was Nightmare) and a Dragonair. Also, Dragonair doesn't have a nickname. Why? Don't know, I just never gave the guy a name.

So, did I forgot something? Nope? You sure? Okay then, if you say so.

Well, that's enough information about me. Time for the story. Before I get to it, it's not pretty. There is blood, cussing, and some pretty suggestive things. All of those things somehow involve me. So if you can't stomach that, then nice talking to you.

What? You're still here? Oh, this is your kind of story? Well, we seem to agree on something. Well, I got to say thanks to staying. You're pretty cool. Anyway, I kept you from the story for too long.

* * *

Well, the story begins at Route 214 in the Sinnoh Region. I had just got out of Veilstone City from my mad shopping in their department store. While it did lighten up my pocket money, the things I brought was killing my arms.

"Oh, of the love of Arceus! That is it!" I yelled to the heavens. I place my newly brought stuff gently down onto the soft green grass and laid back. In less time that I could blink, there was a beam of red light and a blue serpentine dragon with a white underbelly and short white wings on it's head with the addition of a large blue orb on it's neck and two smaller ones on it's tail was on top of me.

"Dragonair, get off of me. You're really heavy." I said, moaning in pain.

Dragonair did what I said. I glazed on the blue dragon. It was really my favorite Dragon type. Why? I guess because of it's beauty. The guy never evolved. Why? Because of two things. One, I didn't want it to evolve. Two, HE didn't want to evolve. End of story.

"You know what? It's fucking late, and there isn't enough time to get BACK to Veilstone before nightfall, so I'm camping." I said out loud. I grabbed the small 5 Poké Balls that were on my belt and threw all 5 in the air. The cries of my Pokémon filled the cold air of the Route 214.

"Alright guys! We're staying here for the night because getting back to Veilstone and getting a room would be a pain in the ass. So, we're camping out here! Now, Dusk and Glacia, make sure no one kills each other while I'll get the food ready Okay?" Dusk and Glacia, my Umbreon and Glaceon, nodded together while watching the other 4 while I took out the new Pokémon food I bought in Veilstone.

"Mighty!" I sighed, know which Pokémon it was. Such enough, Nightmare, my Mightyena was looking at me with his hungry red eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"Dusk? Glacia? What the hell did I just say?" Glacia and Dusk were looked like to be chatting with Terra, my Torterra and Dragonair. Evanescence, my Lapras was just glazing calmly with me with her warm black eyes.

I sighed once again. This was normal whenever me and my Pokémon camped out. I was used to it.

I placed the Pokémon food into different bowls, each bowl size and color was different depending of the Pokémon. Nightmare ate the most, while Evanescence ate the least. I always add something to the food, a couple of Berries to each one, each Berry different for each of my Pokémon.

Nightmare liked the spicy combo of Cheri and Figy Berries. Terra liked dry Berries like Chesto and Wiki Berries together. Glacia like sweet Berries like Pecha and Mago. Dusk favored the bitter taste of Rawst and Aguav Berries. Evanescence surprisingly liked the sour Berries of Aspear and Iapapa. Dragonair liked all of the favors together.

After adding the respected Berries into the bowls, I placed all the down and took out my sleeping bag. I liked to look at the stars with my Pokémon. Yeah, yeah, I know it sounds kinda cheesy, but I don't give a danm.

I took out a couple sandwiches that I made before leaving Veilstone in case I couldn't get to the world famous Hotel Grand Lake, a hotel located at the Lake Valor Lakefront. Winning the Sinnoh League they gave me a free weekend at the hotel. I bit into the sandwich, tasting salami and chicken. What? So I like that. Got a problem with that? Didn't think so.

I laid back, looking at the silver stars and the full moon. It so was beautiful and relaxing, I almost didn't get the feeling that something was wrong. But, I could feel it. And it worried me.

Glacia and Dusk took their place beside me, their warm fur soft against my skin. Nightmare laid at my feet while Evanescence took a spot near my head. Dragonair and Terra were beside Glacia and Dusk. I looked at my Pokétch and was shocked that it was 1:00 AM. Danm, time went fast.

I sighed, wondering why did I feel that something will go wrong. Was I just being paranoid? Or was my subconscious warning me of future things to come?

I looked at each of my Pokémon in turn. Their eyes were filled to the brim with happiness and without anxiety. I thought at the time that I was just getting paranoid. Pokémon could seen if bad things were coming, so they being relaxed and happy should mean that everything was okay. Right?

I mentally laughed at myself. Jeez, I really need to relax. Everything was fine. Nothing was wrong. Danm, I really needed that weekend at that hotel.

I guessed I fell asleep around 1:30 or 2:00. I was pretty relaxed then, that I was just as insane as everyone said I was, that I was just paranoid, and that I truly needed the weekend at the Hotel Grand Lake.

I was so danm fucking wrong, it wasn't even funny.

When I woke up, the fist thing I saw were red eyes. I thought for a moment that it was Nightmare, waking me up for some food. But I quickly expelled that. Nightmare was one hell of a fierce Mightyena in battle, but outside of that he was the sweetest Mightyena this side of Sinnoh. These red eyes were fulled to the brim with hatred. As usually, I said the first dumbass thing that came to mind.

"Uh, did I go drinking again?" I said, blinking my eyes, trying to get rid of my grogginess. But things were flashing in my mind's eye. I remember the night sky, alit with stars and the moon. I remember me and my Pokémon laying in the soft green grass of Route 214, and stargazing. But I did remember feeling that something was wrong, off.

I started to get up off the ground. I noticed it was gray stone, hard and cold. WTF? I was on the grassy Route 214!

If that wasn't warning bells going off in my mind, then the sky being black and purple, a waterfall going sideways, and a Pokémon looking at me should be.

I looked around, taking in every single detail that I could with my eyes. It looked like I was on a plateau, floating in _midair_. There what looked like other plateaus below and above me. In the line of my sight, yup, my mind wasn't playing tricks on my, there really was a waterfall going sideways. And there was the Pokémon in front of me.

The guy was gigantic. Dudes, I ain't kidding. He had two dark, ghostly wings that had bright scarlet red spikes. It's head had golden face plates, and on its neck were golden rings. It had golden spikes around its body and on it's tail were four golden spikes. It's red eyes looked right into mine, boring into my irises.

Oh, Arceus, what the fuck was happened to me?

The Pokémon landed in front of me, the ground shaking from it's weight.

"Hello my dear. I see that you have awakened." The Pokémon was for a fact a guy. And I was sure that he was smiling.

"Um, yeah. I did wake up." I said lamely, not really knowing what to say. I mean, what _could_ you say? "Um, do you mind telling me where I am?" I asked shyly, which I rarely do. But, I'm in a pretty weird situation, so I have the right to be like that.

The Pokémon smirked, which for some reason irritated me. "Why, of course. You're in the Distortion World." he said, and I could feel my eyes widen.

I remember my mother telling me a story about the Distortion World, and the one Pokémon who lived there.

"Then… you must be…"

"Giratina." he finished for me.

I sighed, not know what to say. But, I had a way with words that no one else had.

"So, any reason why I'm here?" I asked, looking around, not looking at Giratina.

_This_ is where that smirk _really _starts to annoy me.

"Of course I know why you're here. I brought you here."

WHAT? WHAT IN THE NAME OF Arceus?

I was about to begin my epic freak out when Giratina glowed a black ghostly aura that matched the color of his wings. It completely covered his body and I watched as he shank to human size.

I gasped in this part.

He became a human. And a HOT human at that.

He was wearing normal clothes; a black leather jacket, black t-shirt, and black jeans. Oh, he made black look good. He had black hair with golden bangs that hang around his face. Speaking of his face, it's really hard to describe it. Well, the best way to say it was prefect. His eyes were the same dark red, but they didn't have any hatred in them. Was that… lust?

I do believe that my jaw dropped when I first saw him. Oh, Arceus, I thought that my heart might had break from the sheer beauty of him.

Giratina looked pleased with my reaction. I sighed, still in shock of his beauty. "Well, well, my… Stephanie—was it?" he said, his voice seductively sexy.

I nodded, not conscious of me doing it. "Yeah," I said, entranced by him.

He walked towards me, his movements quick and fluid. He was taller than me. Seriously, my head only reached his shoulders. He took a lock of my ebony hair and swirled it in his fingers. I could have stayed there forever, with only him touching my hair.

He slowly put the lock back into place, and leisurely took my chin and made me look into his scarlet eyes. He touched my cheekbones, tracing the lines. His touch was soft and gentle, like he was tracing me with a feather. He worked his way to my eyes tracing the eye sockets. Me nor him said anything, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"My, my. I have chosen well. But, what to you expect from the Champion of Sinnoh?" Giratina said into my ear, which made me shiver. But, my smartass-ness, was coming back. What the hell did he mean by 'chosen'?

He went to my back, touching my spinal column with one finger. I shivered, his touch cool against my hot skin.

The next part is where I start my epic freak out.

Giratina's finger had reached the end my spinal column. I was actually kinda calm, but that came to a halt the second his hand reached my butt.

"WHOA! What the _fuck_ are you doing?" I yelled, turning around to face him. Giratina just smirked, like nothing was wrong. My eyes twitched.

"What ever do you mean Stephanie?" Giratina asked, his red eyes calm and serene as his voice.

"Uh, you were touching my ass. NO guy touches my ass." I said. Unless it's Bakura (or Ryou for that matter), then it's perfectly fine by me.

Giratina just laughed. But it was cold and dripping with sarcasm. "What? It's true." I said, putting my hands on my hips and narrowing my eyes. My badass-ness was coming back.

Giratina rolled his eyes, like he couldn't believe what I was saying and doing. "Oh, my dear Stephanie. Do you think that _any_ person will be looking for you?" he asked, grabbing my chin so I couldn't look away.

The guy _did_ have a point. Being the Sinnoh Champ, tons of Trainers want to have battles with me. My mom knows that she will rarely see me because of that. Danm it.

But, I did think up with something. "Yeah, my Pokémon will be." I hissed in his face. I smiled, knowing that my Pokémon would find me. Hopefully.

Giratina's smile turned into a grin, but it was wild and insane. His laugh mirrored that. He wiped a tear from his eye from all the laughing. "Stephanie, there are two reasons why you're wrong. One, I took care of your Pokémon. And two, when they recover, they could _never_ find you. The Distortion World is a another _dimension _from your world. They could never find you, no matter how hard they look." he said, grinning like a manic, and he pushed me against a wall that wasn't there before.

I gripped the cold hard stone, in the hopes that I somehow dig my way out. Shock was coursing through me, making my blood run hot and quick; burning my veins from the inside out.

Oh, Arceus, Giratina was right. The motherfucker.

Tears, hot and salty, were dripping out of my eyes, scorching my throat as I swallowed them. Sobs were shaking my entire body, making my body shiver against the stone wall. Giratina looked somewhat pleased, but mad at the same time. I guess that he wasn't expecting me to cry.

"Don't cry. Stop crying." he commanded, but I couldn't. The realization that I could never go back to my old world, my old life, was too much for me. Tears, like never-ending waterfalls were still leaking out of my eyes without end.

Giratina narrowed his blood-red eyes, cupping my face into his hands and he wiped my tears from my face. After awhile, my sobs turned into hiccups and my breathing calmed down back to normal.

"Oh, oh Arceus." I whispered, wishing that I was anywhere but here.

"Are you done?" he asked and I nodded shaking a bit.

Giratina smiled warmly, which made my heart do a couple flips. The dude was just that good-looking.

Giratina's smiled turned into a wicked grin, and I felt my heart fall down into my stomach.

"Now my dear, forget about your past. It's not like thinking about it will get you back there." he said into my ear, hardly louder than a whisper. I made my eyes look at the floor. Forget my past? Could I actually do that?

"Stephanie Amaya Gina, Queen of the Distortion World. Pretty nice title huh?"

_That_ made my badass show it's head.

"Whoa, whoa, and WHOA! Dude, back up a couple of steps." Giratina, surprisingly, actually did step back. I took a deep breath, knowing that this would be one hell of a long rant.

"FIRST off, I didn't ask to be here. SECOND, if you don't let me go back to my world I am going to kick your ass, and THIRD, I will not, nor will I EVER BE YOUR FUCKING QUEEN. DO YOU GOT THAT?" I screeched at the top of my lungs, letting my badass side's rant go.

I was not expecting Giratina's reaction. I was expecting him to get _very_ pissed off, and throw me down to my death. Really, I'm not joking.

Instead of doing that, he _laughed. Laughed_ like I was telling a some super hilarious joke. My eye twitched again.

"Why… are… you… LAUGHING?" I demanded, rage running through my body like my blood.

I had to wait a bit before Giratina's laughing fit ended. He wiped a tear from his eye before he said anything. He was _still_ chucking when he was able to say: "Well, it seems that you are even _more _witty than I thought that you'll be." he said, smirking in that way that annoyed me.

I, once again, put my hands on my hips again. "Witty?" I repeated, becoming _extremely_ aggravated by him.

Faster than my eyes could follow, Giratina's hand was on my face one moment and at my throat the next. He lifted me up off the ground, my feet dangly about 5 feet off the ground. I could barely breathe, his fingers tight against the soft flesh of my neck.

Giratina's red eyes glowed dark red and smirked. "Do you really believe that you could _ever_ leave from here. Do you really believe that you could _ever_ beat me? Do you really believe that you have a say in being my Queen?" he asked, lowering me down so that our eyes could met. I couldn't answer, due to the fact that I could barely breathe was it is.

Giratina smiled at me becoming a red color at my face and with a force strong enough to take the last of my breath he threw me at the wall. I could feel pain radiate from my neck to my butt. I was pretty sure that I could taste some blood in the back of my throat.

He towered over me, looking down on me with cruel red eyes.

"I don't want to use force, but I will if I have to. Now, what do you say?"

I spat at the floor. "Piss off." I said. I totally regretted that.

Giratina grinned so cruelly that my heart froze. He kicked me in the ribs so hard that I heard a crack of one of the bones. I screamed. Loud.

Giratina kneed down so we could see eye-to-eye. "As anyone told you that you scream so—so seductively." he said, his voice only a murmur as he caressed my hair. His eyes were full of lust as he bent lower, our lips almost touching.

"Now my dear, do I have to use force again?" he asked, touching my now broken rib. I hissed out in pain.

Giratina's smile was evil. Pure freaking evil. "I'm taking that as a 'no'. Now then, let me see that rib." he murmured as he touched the rib again. It stung like a couple of Beedrills had used Twin Needle on me. My breathing was ragged from the pure pain. Giratina closed his eyes as a black light appeared in his hand and he pressed it against the rib. Instantaneous the pain went away.

"Did… did you just…?"

"Yes, I healed it." Giratina finished for me.

"Well, um, thanks then." I said, but I didn't forget WHO gave me the broken rib in the first place. Giratina lifted me up from the ground, and dusted off all the dirt that somehow got on my clothes.

"Now my dear, what will you do next?" he asked, looking at me with serene eyes that matched his tone.

Good question. What _could_ I do next? I knew that back talking was out, unless I wanted another broken rib. But no danm fucking way am I going to be his Queen that easily.

Well, as one of my friends used to say, when all else fails, run like there's no tomorrow. Which was precisely what I did.

* * *

**- Giratina's POV -**

**

* * *

**

_So, she thinks so can just run from me huh? _I thought was she bolted away from me and leaped onto the next plateau. How naïve.

Unlike her, I knew my way through the Distortion World from being trapped in here from thousands upon thousands of years. No matter where she ran to, I would find her.

Well, I knew she won't go quietly. She was going to make this long and hard on herself. She had a spunky nature that I liked. And he beauty didn't hurt her either. She's just to irresistible for her own good.

"Well, my dear Stephanie, if you want to do this the hard way, then I can do just that." I whispered.

I liked a good chase. It would be too boring if she had just said yes. I grinned.

It was going to be fun breaking her.

* * *

**Me - OMG, this was WAY longer then I thought it would be. I was thinking about 7 pages, but it came out to 12 pages! Wow. And this is just the beginning.**

**Anyway, Steph's stuck in the Distortion World with Giratina. And he wants her to be his Queen. Oh, poor Steph. **

**What will happen to Stephanie? Will Giratina find her? What about her Pokémon? What happened to them? Will Stephanie ever get back to her old world? Why does Giratina want her to be his Queen? Does he want to do it with her? Will anyone notice Stephanie is missing? Will I ever get Heart Gold or Soul Silver for my DS? **

**Stephanie - Review or I'll send Nightmare to get you.**


	2. Chapter 2 Waking Up From Hell

**Imprisoned in Darkness**

**Chapter 2 **

**Waking Up From Hell**

**

* * *

**

- Route 214, Sinnoh Region, 7:49 AM -

- Dragonair's POV -

* * *

Oh, oh for the love of Arceus. I am going to kill the fucking Giratina.

"Dragonair? Dragonair wake up for the love of Darkrai!"

That was Dusk's voice, I know it.

I opened my eyes, looking into Dusk's yellow eyes.

"Finally! Dude, you looked… well, dead." he said bluntly. That was Dusk for you, always blunt and uncaring.

"Is Dragonair okay?" I could hear Evanescence's voice, high and worried. Poor her, she hates when anyone is hurt. She's kinda like Dusk's opposite.

"Yup Evanescence, I'm a-okay." I said, getting up. I could feel the bruises and scratches from that fight. Dude.

"How is Terra and Glacia?" I asked, slithering over to Dusk and Evanescence. Evanescence looked over my body with worry in her eyes. Dusk looked like it was a miracle that I was alive.

"Terra didn't get a lot of damage, but Glacia got hit with that nasty Shadow Sneak." Dusk said, and the disgust in his voice was obvious. He spat on the grassy ground, his golden rings glowing. "Stupid Giratina, what does he want with Steph?"

I shrugged. I really didn't know. "Good question. And before we go there, where is Nightmare?" I asked, not seeing the Mightyena anywhere.

"He's with Terra and Glacia. He went looking for some Berries for her." Evanescence said, her voice cracking from the obvious worry for her friend. "What does Giratina want Stephanie? She didn't do anything to him!" she cried, distress heavy in her tone.

Dusk actually looked sad for Evanescence. "Hey, Evan, remember how tough Steph is. If any human can take on Giratina, it's her. After all, she is the Champion of Sinnoh!" he said.

I thought about the battle. Giratina attacked us when we were about to go to sleep. He took Steph into his dark clutches and disappeared into the darkness of the night. I could still hear her screams echoing in my ears, telling us not to fight, that we couldn't win against him. This was the first time we didn't listen to her.

"Take me to the others." I said, strength and willpower filling my voice. Evanescence and Dusk nodded and with a sprint of speed, Dusk ran into the direction of Lake Valor.

It took us a bit of time to get there (with Evanescence being slow on land and me without legs) but, we did get there. I stopped into the clearing that the lake was on.

Glacia was on the ground, her breathing ragged and she wasn't moving. Evanescence had tears in her black eyes and Dusk snarled with such a force that Terra and Nightmare looked in him with fear.

"Dragonair! You're okay!" Glacia said, smiling weakly to me. She looked so helpless, it hit me with a pang of sadness. Glacia was one hell of a tough Glaceon in battle, showing of her power and beauty. Now, she looked like a shadow of her old self.

"Duh, I'm Dragonair. What do you think?" I said, hoping to lessen the awkwardness of the situation and add some humor.

Terra looked kinda beat up, but the guy was tough. I mean, Torterras were basically walking tanks. And he knowing Synthesis was good too. Nightmare had a couple of scratches, but looked okay as well. It was Glacia who looked the worse.

"So, what are we going to do?" I hear Dusk ask behind me.

"What can we do? Stephanie was taken by Giratina! And all of us together barely gave him a scratch!" I have never heard Evanescence that frantic before. I got to feel sorry for her. She could easily pick up on feelings of the others and it was breaking her heart. Lapras weren't fighting Pokémon. I have barely seen Stephanie use her, only as her transportation for the water, which wasn't that often, seeing that Sinnoh wasn't really that aquatic of a Region.

"Evanescence, we can get her back. Giratina only took us by surprise. Hell, I swear to Arceus himself that if he took us head-on, we would have won." Dusk said, looking into Evanescence's black eyes with his golden ones.

She sighed. It was easy to see that she was taking this hard.

I remembered the battle, and I know that Dusk was lying.

_Flashback_

The sound of movement through the trees told me that something was here. I wasn't asleep, wasn't able to, and I'm kinda happy for that.

I poked Stephanie, my Trainer with my tail to wake her up. She stirred and slowly opened her vivid blue eyes.

"What is it Dragonair?" she asked me, grogginess clear in her voice. I wasn't going to answer because Stephanie had gotten her answer when an Aura Sphere hit Terra, the Pokémon next to her. Terra wasn't that hurt, but I could tell that he was shocked, wondering where that Aura Sphere came from.

"What the—?" she didn't finished her answer when a ghostly black wing appeared out of nowhere, covering her mouth. The ghost wing took her, her body melting into the shadows.

"What in the name of Rayquaza?" I asked, but I got my answer.

Only one Pokémon could have use the attack Shadow Force. And I knew our chances of fighting him and winning was slim to none.

"Giratina!" Nightmare howled to the darkness of the night. Even though the stars and moon filled the sky with their soft silver light, it was still very dark.

I heard a laugh that I knew will haunt me for the rest of life, filling my nightmare with the horrid sound. Cold, dark, and cruel, it seemed to chill the air around us, but it could have been Glacia using her ability to chill the air around her.

"Come on and fight coward!" Dusk yelled, his yellow rings glowing gold in the night.

I heard that laugh again, before my eyes, I saw him.

He had black wings, tipped with blood-red spikes that seem to glow into the night, like Dusk's gold rings. His body was a glowing gray of tainted moonlight, with six short legs that had gold claws and bands on them. His tail and a thick black stripe running along the front of his body. There were a couple of red stripes also running along the front of his body. He had three gold half-rings circling his long neck. His eyes were a red color, like the color of rusted blood. On his back was Stephanie's body, looking half-dead in the combined moonlight and starlight.

"Stephanie!" Evanescence screeched, tears brimming on her black eyes.

Stephanie looked at me with her vivid blue eyes. I couldn't believe how much emotion they could hold.

"Stop! Don't fight him!" she screamed, but I could see the black blob forming in Dusk's mouth, Glacia's fur sharpen with ice, and I could hear Nightmare's battle howl. I sighed, knowing that Stephanie didn't want us to fight Giratina, but we had no choice.

I summoned the energy stored in the blue crystal on my neck as I opened my mouth for a Ice Beam.

"NO! Stop! You can't win this!" Stephanie screamed again, but I knew none of us were listening to her.

Nightmare went first, his white fangs covered with glistening ice. He aimed for Giratina's neck, but Giratina disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Glacia asked, her blue-black eyes looking into the darkness for him. Nightmare and Dusk sniffed the air, looking around, eyes open for anything. Evanescence and Terra stood close by each other, Evanescence trembling, but she held a shining blue ball of a un-aimed Ice Beam in her mouth. Terra's leaves quivered, his feet planted firmly on the grassy ground.

Giratina gave us the answer when Nightmare was hit by a Shadow Sneak. He howled in pain, but he wasn't out. Nightmare snarled, red eyes flashing with anger and his white fangs gleamed in the moonlight.

"Is that all you got Giratina?" he barked loud and clear, his words echoing into the cold night air. Nothing stirred, only our breath were audible.

I then heard that cold laugh as Giratina materialized from the shadows. His eyes were narrowed with hatred.

"You think you can fight against me?" he asked us, his voice as dark as his ghost wings. "You can try, but you won't win."

"Hell yes we can try!" Terra yelled as he unleashed out a powerful Razor Leaf attack.

Giratina didn't even move, taking the attack and it didn't look like he took any damage.

Only now do I realized that I didn't see Dusk. It would be easy to see him with his golden rings shining, but he was no where to be seen.

Giratina looked like he noticed that too, but he only opened his mouth, an Aura Sphere attack coming our way. He aimed at Evanescence, but before it could hit her, Terra stepped in and took the attack head-on. He looked like he had trouble breathing, but he was still staying on his feet.

"Take this you sorry excuse for a Legendary!" I heard Dusk yell as the hugest Shadow Ball I have ever seen hit Giratina from the side.

Giratina looked like he was going to be KO'd right there and then, but he didn't even looked dazed. His yawn just made everyone more irritated.

"Is that all you got?" he asked, his voice sounding like he just woke up.

Me, Evanescence, Nightmare and Glacia all nodded. We all knew Ice attacks, being that Evanescence was part Ice type and Glacia was a pure Ice type. Me and Nightmare only knew because we learned it naturally.

"Now!" Nightmare yelled as me and Evanescence let loose out our charged-up Ice Beams as Nightmare and Glacia ran to him, Nightmare having his Ice Fang as Glacia powered up her Blizzard.

Giratina cried out as all our Ice attacks hit on target. He stepped back, now Dusk and Terra powering up; Dusk with his Shadow Ball and Terra with his Leaf Storm.

I felt my power course through from my crystal to the Ice Beam, anger making it all the more powerful.

"Ready!" Terra yelled as Nightmare and Glacia stepped out of Dusk's and Terra's line of fire as they let loose their attacks. The Shadow Ball infused with the Leaf Storm's leaves, making the leaves glow in a dark purple-black aura.

Giratina cried again in pain. I smiled. What was Stephanie talking about? We could handle him.

As the smoke cleared, I understood why Stephanie said not to fight him. I saw Giratina melt into the shadows, red eyes gleaming. I could see his body, unscratched. What the?

"Oh no," I heard Evanescence say softly, knowing he wasn't done yet. Dusk hissed into the night, poisonous sweat glistening on his body. Nightmare howled, as me and Glacia looked at each out with worried eyes.

"Peek-a-boo."

Oh, Arceus. Do I dare turn around? Yup, I dared.

Giratina was right behind me, with Glacia at his feet. Her fur was shining silver in the moonlight, thanks to her ice-coated pelt, but she looked badly damaged. I snarled at Giratina, but he just placed his cool glaze onto mine.

"Take this!" I shouted, whacking an Aqua Tail at his shoulder.

It didn't do anything.

"You really think you can take me down? Look at all of you, you're exhausted from charging all of your attacks to their max. And look at me, I haven't even used my signature move yet. Well…" he left the sentence hanging when he melted into the shadows again.

"Oh, Arceus help us!" Evanescence cried out, breathing heavily from that charged-up Ice Beam.

I once again heard that vile laugh again, and before I could blink, I felt shadows rip through me, draining me from my energy. I landed on the ground, my body hot against the cool ground. I couldn't get back up, I was out for the count. The only thing I could do was open my eyes.

"DRAGONAIR!"

Stephanie's screech made the pain all the more worse.

"Dragonair!" Glacia said softly, but Giratina shot her again with an Aura Sphere.

"What the hell was that for?" Dusk yelled while running top speed, his tail glowing the silver of pure moonlight. His Iron Tail hit Giratina's wing, but it looked like nothing had touched it.

Giratina used Aura Sphere again, the blue ball of pure aura hitting Dusk on the flask. He hit the ground with a thud, he couldn't move like me and Glacia, we could only watch.

Only Nightmare, Evanescence, and Terra were left. Giratina took down Nightmare with two Aura Spheres, both hitting his chest; but Nightmare was able to hit him with a Dark Pulse. Evanescence was able to have one of her Water Pulses hit Giratina on the face (which felt good to look at) but with a Shadow Sneak she took she couldn't fight anymore.

Terra had already took two Aura Spheres, but like I said earlier, Torterras were walking tanks. He hit Giratina pretty good, considering that he was slow; he hit Giratina with another Leaf Storm before he went down from Giratina's Shadow Force.

Giratina did that evil laugh again, sending waves of chill onto my body. "Tsk, tsk, told you so. But, I am glad that you were as strong as I thought you were. I even had to use Shadow Force, not once, but twice. I see that my choice was correct." he said, a foot crushing my body. Gold claws were digging into my scales, to the soft flesh underneath.

Stephanie, who was on Giratina the entire time, screaming, had tears in her eyes, looking upon me.

Before my eyes, Giratina once again melted into mere darkness, taking my closet friend with him.

I couldn't take it anymore.

Darkness, similar to the darkness Giratina dissipated into, engulfed me into it's ice-cold clutches, leaving me to it's ethereal blackness.

_End Flashback_

I looked back to the gang. Nightmare had gotten a couple of Berries from the Route and from Stephanie's bag, giving everyone a Sitrus Berry.

I just looked at the yellow Berry when Nightmare came to me.

"Hey, Dragonair, don't get yourself beat up about this. We'll get her back, I swear to Darkrai." he said, looking at me with modest red eyes.

I sighed. "I know, but I feel guilty and stupid. After all, I did go down first." Stephanie screeching my name was still ringing in my ears.

Nightmare sighed as well. "So? You took a lot of damage, I mean, you took a Shadow Force! It's powerful, and it could have done a lot more damage than it did. And I went down after only two Aura Spheres." Nightmare said, looking at his paws.

"Nightmare and Dragonair, stop beating yourselves up. I swear to Articuno that I'll beat both of you if you guys kept thinking about last night. The important thing is that Giratina has Stephanie, and that we have to save her." Glacia said, her voice calm and clear.

Evanescence nodded, eating her Sitrus Berry in one gulp. "Ahh, that hits the spot. Glacia is right. Stephanie has saved us so many times, it's time to repay her the favor." she said, willpower burning in her tone and in her eyes.

Dusk nodded, his rings glowing in the watery sunlight. "Yup, she's done so much for us. Besides, that Giratina will find out when you mess with a Pokémon's Trainer!" he said, excitement coloring his voice.

Terra's wise gray eyes were filled with determination. "Then, there is nothing else to say." he said wisely.

Nightmare howled into the heavens, power showing in it. "Danm straight Terra!" he said, dancing a bit on his paws.

"Well, well, I see that my presence was needed after all."

We turned around, and we gasped.

Floating above the waters of Lake Valor, was a small Pokémon. He was a light shade of blue, with a dark shade of blue painted on it's triangular face. He had two tails, all with had a red gem on them. Speaking of gems, he had a red gem in the middle of his face. His yellow eyes were warm and held such a willpower that it was impressive.

"I am Azelf, Being of Willpower. I have heard of what Giratina has done, and I want to help."

"Why?" I asked. I was already wary of Legendary Pokémon.

Azelf chuckled, smiling cutely. "I understand your wariness, Dragonair. There is no need for worry, I will no cause harm to any of you. Now, I understand the Glaceon here is hurt badly from your battle with Giratina. May I see her?" he asked nicely.

We all looked at each other and shrugged. At this point, we need all the help we can get.

Dusk stepped out of the way, letting Azelf access to Glacia. She looked at Azelf with her blue-black eyes, wariness clear on them.

"Relax Glaceon, I will bring no harm to you." Azelf said, landing softly on the ground of the Lakefront. He touched her fur, feeling through her body.

"It's seems that you are very well taken care of. Your Trainer must be very good." he commented, mostly to himself.

"She wasn't good, she was the best. She was the Champion of Sinnoh." Nightmare said, looking at Azelf.

Azelf nodded, like he understood. "Of course. Glaceon, relax. This will not hurt." he said softly in her ear, as a warm blue light appeared of his hand and he pressed it against her body.

"Whoa, I feel…" we leaned in. "Ten times better!" she exclaimed, jumping up on her paws, quick and nimble.

Azelf chuckled again. "Yup, I just healed you." he said.

We all looked at him. Legendary Pokémon had amazing power.

"Now, we must come into my cave over there." he pointed at the island at the middle of the Lake Valor.

"Um, how am I going to get there?" Terra asked, looking at the ground. The guy had a point; he wasn't the most lightest Pokémon on the group.

"I can use my Psychic to carry you over the water. The others can ride on the Lapras." Azelf answered. Evanescence smiled, she loved swimming as much as I.

So, with Azelf's Psychic power, and Evanescence carrying Dusk, Nightmare, and Glacia (I knew how to swim perfectly), we were ready.

The trip took about 10 minutes, due to Terra freaking out a bit, being off the ground. We walked into the cave (well, I slithered, but you get the idea) looking around. It looked like a normal, run-of-the-mill cave. Well, if you don't exclude the other two Pokémon. We didn't need introductions, we knew who they were.

Uxie and Mesprit and Azelf. The Lake Trio of Sinnoh.

How in the name of Rayquaza did my life get so complicated?

**Me - Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! Reviews always make authors and authoresses happy! Here's a cookie! *gives people who reviewed a cookie* **

**So, now it's Dragonair's POV. Most of the time it will be his, but, POVs will change to time to time. **

**Anyway, the Lake Trio is with Stephanie's team! What do they want? What is happening to Stephanie right now? Why did Giratina take her? Will the others get her back? **

**Dusk - Review or get one hell of a nasty Shadow Ball in your face.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Realms of Time and Space

**Imprisoned in Darkness**

**Chapter 3**

**The Realms of Time and Space**

**

* * *

**

- Lake Valor Cavern, Sinnoh Region, 9:01 AM -

- Dragonair's POV -

* * *

"So, what's up?" Nightmare said grinning, obviously trying to break the ice. Nice work.

"Mightyena, there is no time for jokes. What Giratina did was serious."

Uxie was the one who spoke. His body was a light blue, like Azelf, but his head was a warm yellow color. Like Azelf, he had two tails with red gems and a red gem on his head. His eyes were closed. His voice seemed to radiate wisdom and knowledge.

Nightmare growled. He didn't like taking orders from anyone else except for Stephanie.

"I have a name you know! It's Nightmare." he said, red eyes narrowed.

"Uxie, I think that it's time to stop being so formal."

Mesprit spoke this time. She, like the other two, had a light blue body, with a rose colored face, two tails with a red gem and a red gem on her face. Her eyes were yellow like Azelf, but instead of willpower, they held emotion.

Nightmare sighed. "Thank you." Mesprit giggled.

"Aw, anytime." she said, winking.

Is it me, or Mesprit attracted to Nightmare? Oh, Arceus. That is the last thing we need.

Azelf cleared his voice. "Okay, okay. Can we please get to the point?" he pleaded and the other two of his trio nodded.

"Alright then. As you guy know, we are Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf, are the Lake Trio of Sinnoh. Now, we know what Giratina did, and we want to help you against him." Mesprit began, but Dusk broke her off.

"How are you guys going to help us?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Because, to get Stephanie back, you need to go the Distortion World. And, since it's in another dimension, you need the Legendaries to open a portal to the Distortion World." Uxie explained and Dusk nodded.

"But, do we need all the Legendaries, or just a couple of them?" Glacia asked, midnight blue eyes sparkling.

"You guys need all of the Legendaries. Only their power combined can they open a portal to the Distortion World." Azelf said.

Oh, you have _got _to be freaking kidding me.

I slithered over to a wall of the cave, and processed to bang my head against the cold rock. I'm pretty sure everyone was looking at me like I was insane.

"Um, Dragonair? You okay?" Evanescence asked, looking at me weirdly.

I nodded. "Yup, I just wanted to do that." I said lamely, slithering back to the group.

"So, back to the subject at hand. You guys are saying that we need to get a_ll_ the Legendaries from _all_ the Regions to open a portal to the Distortion World to get Stephanie back? I just want to clarify." Terra said, gray eyes narrowed.

"That pretty much sums it up." Mesprit plainly said.

Terra chuckled lowly. "I'd expected as much." he said, smiling.

"Anyway, how in the name of Rayquaza are we going to do this?" I asked.

"Well, it would be best to find the Legendaries in Sinnoh first, and to go the closet Region from here, which is Hoenn." Uxie said and we all nodded.

"Which Legendary are we getting first?" Evanescence asked.

"How about Dialga and Palkia? Those two would do anything to stop Giratina." Azelf said.

"Um, question?" Nightmare asked. We all turned to the black hellhound. "Don't Dialga and Palkia _also_ live in another dimension like Giratina?"

"Yeah, they do. Why?" Uxie asked.

Nightmare's jaw dropped, showing us his white fangs. "Then how in the name of Darkrai are we going to get them?"

"That's easy. We just use the powers of our gems to open at portal to their dimensions." Mesprit said, like it was completely obvious.

"But, if you guys can make a portal to _their_ dimensions, when can't you guys just open a portal to the Distortion World?" Dusk asked.

All of the Lake Trio shook their heads.

"No, we can go the Dialga's and Palkia's dimensions because time and space there are constant, they don't change. In the Distortion World, time and space are completely distorted; time and space can change at a whim at seconds. It's completely random and unstable. We couldn't make a portal because it would have never lasted. We don't have the power to keep time and space stalled. But, with the power of all the Legendaries, we can stall time and space long enough to make a portal that could last." Uxie explained it to us.

I nodded, it made sense to me. Evanescence and Terra both looked like they understood what Uxie had said. Glacia, Nightmare, and Dusk… not so much.

"In short, we can't make a portal to the Distortion World because we don't have enough power. With all Legendaries, we have the power." Azelf said. The other three nodded, now understanding.

"So, you guys ready?" Mesprit asked. "We're going to Dialga's dimension first."

"Why?" Terra asked, curiosity coloring his voice.

"Dialga will be more interested to hear what we say more than Palkia." Mesprit explained.

"Be careful. Don't say anything before we explain why were are there. Got it?" Azelf said, yellow eyes narrowed. We nodded.

"Alright, _time_ to do this." Mesprit said, laughing. I heard Dusk murmur "Worse pun ever!" Nightmare whacked Dusk over his head with his tail.

"We need you guys to walk to the middle of the Cavern. Me, Uxie and Mesprit will focus on our psychic power, opening the portal. Just relax, it won't hurt." Azelf instructed us.

We walked (Me slithered, whatever) to the middle. Glacia stood close to Dusk, while Evanescence was near Terra. Me and Nightmare stayed close together.

Azelf floated over to the back of the cavern. Mesprit chose a spot at the bottom left as Uxie landed straight across her at the bottom right. Azelf and Mesprit closed their eyes (Uxie already had them closed) as all three started to glow colors in accordance to their faces; Azelf a dark blue, Uxie a saffron yellow and Mesprit a magenta red. The ruby red gems on there foreheads started to glow even brighter than the auras that surrounded the Lake Trio.

I felt the air, charged with willpower, emotion, and wisdom. The respected Beings of the three had their hands crossed, charging the cold damp air with power. Glacia took a step, but Dusk stopped her.

"Don't move, we don't know what they're doing just yet." he whispered to her and she nodded an stepped back.

In mere seconds a bright, icy blue light engulfed us, covering us with it's light. I felt the drive to save my Trainer, the sadness and joy of the journey I was about to embark, and the wisdom and knowledge that my friends were coming with me to save Stephanie.

I heard the others cry out in surprise, but they calmed down rather quickly.

With a rush of air, we left this world for Dialga, Being of Time, in the hopes that we could save Stephanie from Giratina.

* * *

- Dialga's Dimension -

- Dusk's POV -

* * *

Oh, oh my Arceus. They actually _did_ it.

Did I actually expect Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit to send us to Dialga's Dimension? Well, not really. Yeah, yeah, I know that the three of the Lake Trio are Legendaries, but STILL!

"Oh my Arceus." Dragonair said behind me. His blue crystal on his neck was shining a soft ice-blue light.

The Realm of Time was beautiful. The sky was a glorious shade of sky blue, coloring the land below with it's sharp light. Bubble shaped like diamonds had matched the color of the sky, floating peaceful in the air.

"It's—It's so beautiful." Glacia whispered to me, standing right by me. Evanescence looked completely at peace, while Nightmare was looking at the ground, shining like diamonds were planted and the reflected the sharp blue light.

Terra sighed as Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie started to focus their psychic energy again.

"We, the Lake Trio of Sinnoh, the Personification of Spirit, call upon the Being of Time, Dialga." they chanted, their voices combined as one.

A roar, strong enough the shatter even time itself, echoed in the still air of the Realm of Time. The ground, sky, everyone glowed pure white. All of us, had to close our eyes, in fear of the light blinding our eyes forever. Except for Uxie, because, you know, the guy never opens his eyes. It makes you wonder how the guy gets around.

At the moment we opened our eyes, a gasp came upon all of us.

He was huge. No point in denying that. His body was a shade of azure blue, with lighter blue coloring parts on his limbs, neck and head. Sharp silver claws were on his feet, as well as silver face plates. A blue diamond was on his chest, with a silver protective cover around it, keeping it on place. On his back were what looked like a silver gear. His eyes were red, like Giratina, but his eyes held wisdom and patience, instead of hatred.

No need for introductions. We all know it's Dialga.

"Uxie. Mesprit. Azelf. What bring you three here? And who are the Pokémon with you?" he asked, age coloring his voice.

"The Pokémon are here because their Trainer was taken away by Giratina." Dialga snarled fiercely the moment that Uxie said Giratina.

"I'm guessing that you two aren't not friends?" I said, smiling and cocking my head to the side. Dialga narrowed his scarlet eyes at me, eerily similar to Giratina's eyes.

"No, we're not friends." he said curtly. I managed to looked surprised, making sure that my eyes widen and I took a couple of steps back for good measure. "Well!" I said primly, puffing my chest up and walking towards Nightmare. His eyes were widen with shock, like he was astonished that I was still alive.

Dialga glared at me once again before turning his attention back to the Lake Trio.

"Dude! Do you _want_ to be a carcass?" Nightmare hissed at me the second Dialga turned away.

I let out a small chuckle. "Nightmare, you got to relax. I'll be just fine." I said.

"Dialga, we need your help. Giratina cannot do this to a Trainer. She was—is the Champion of Sinnoh." Uxie changed the words when he looked back at us. She _is_ the Champion of Sinnoh, not _was_. Until someone beats her, she will be the Champ.

"Dialga, please help." Evanescence pleaded, tears forming in her soft black eyes. "She didn't do anything to him! You have got to help her." Evanescence's voice was high with distress and sorrow. It was hard to see her like this.

It seems that Dialga couldn't that it. He sighed and nodded to the Lake Trio.

"Fine, I will help." he said and his body was consumed in the light blue light of the sky and before our eyes he shank to human size.

There is a scale that Stephanie uses to rate how attractive a guy is to her. It's starts from cute, then hot, then sexy, and finally, smexy. Dialga, for her, would had hit smexy easily.

He had short blue hair that matched the color of azure, and had the same red eyes. His skin looked like it was sun-kissed. He was wearing normal clothes that any normal human would wear; a dark denim jacket over a silver t-shirt and gray jeans and silver boots.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go." he said in a bored tone, glaring at me again. Jeez dude, I only said one freaking thing! Get over it.

The Lake Trio nodded as they went into the triangle formation when they opened a portal to Dialga's Dimension. They glowed their colors and their red gems glowed, blah, blah, blah… I'm not gonna said anything more because you already know what happens.

Why am I not saying what happened? Like I said before, you know what happens. You really want some details huh? Tch, well, I'm not gonna give it to you. Why? Because I can. Yeah, I'm kinda like Stephanie because like her, I don't give a danm. Yeah, I know it's kinda freaky. Whatever. Quoting her, "I don't give a danm."

Okay, if you want some details, maybe Glacia will tell you. 'Cause I'm sure as hell I won't be repeating myself.

* * *

- Palkia's Dimension -

- Glacia's POV -

* * *

I will probably never going to get over that experience, traveling though dimensions. Why? Well, it's not like you do it every day.

Anyway, back to the big story. Palkia's Dimension kinda reminded me of Dialga's in some ways, like how the sky glowed and the bubbles. Instead of the sharp ice-blue light that the Realm of Time gave off, is one was a soft rosy pink. The bubbles were rounded and they also floated at their serene fashion. The ground that we were on looked like pearls were buried just above the surface, glowing in the soft rose light that the sky gave off.

But, unlike the Realm of Time, the Lake Trio didn't need to call upon Palkia. Because he was already waiting for us.

There were some likeness from Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. The sure thing was the red eyes. Okay, I understand that are a lot of Pokémon have red eyes, but, it was kinda creepy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, voice harsh and eyes narrowed.

"Palkia, we are here because Giratina has done something horrid. The Pokémon behind me had their Trainer taken by Giratina and we need your help to get her back." Uxie explained.

"Tch, and why should I help them?" Palkia asked, looking away.

"Because if you don't, we'll get Arceus here to force you." Dialga threatened, his voice low and dark. I shivered, feeling his wrath. If a Pokémon could go pale, Palkia sure did. I actually felt kinda sad for blackmailing him.

"Okay, okay, I'll help. Just don't think I'm gonna be all happy guy." Palkia said and with a flash of pink light he, like Dialga, changed into a human.

He looked like a normal human guy. He had dark pink hair, with the same red eyes. He had on a white, pink, and silver shirt with gray jeans and white shoes.

"So, which Legendaries are next?" I asked, turning to the Lake Trio.

"How about Darkrai and Cresselia? And after those two how about Heatran?" Mesprit suggested and we all nodded in agreement.

"Wait, what about Shaymin and Manaphy?" Dialga asked, turning his attention from glaring at Dusk to Mesprit.

"Yeah, Shaymin is probably in some flower field somewhere." Azelf said, crossing his arms.

"She could be at that flower field right above Floaroma Town." Terra said. "You guys know, the one right next to Fuego Ironworks."

"Oh yeah! I remember! We stayed there for a day of relaxation." Evanescence said. I quickly glanced at Dragonair. The blue dragon had his head down. Poor guy.

"And what about Manaphy?" Nightmare asked.

"Well, he's probably still in sea. That will take forever to look for the chick without Kyogre helping us." Palkia commented.

"And since the guy is in Hoenn, we better get the others before we start worrying about Manaphy." Azelf said.

"Hey, and what about Regigigas?" Dialga asked.

"We can't wake the lazy guy up without the Regi brothers, which are also in Hoenn." Uxie answered and Dialga nodded.

"Well, since Darkrai and Cresselia are their islands, we're going to need a boat." Mesprit said.

"What and where are their islands?" I asked.

"Their islands are the Fullmoon Island and Newmoon Islands. They are almost straight across from my Lake, Lake Acuity." Uxie said.

"We could go to Canalave City and grab a boat there." Dragonair said. His blue-black eyes were dim, but they held such a life to them, it was breath-taking.

"And Heatran is at Stark Mountain." Palkia said.

"Well, I think I have a plan. We should first get Darkrai and Cresselia at their Islands, and check if Shaymin is at the flower field at Floaroma Town, and then go to Stark Mountain. Is that it for the Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh?" I said.

"Yup, pretty much. We can't get to Regigigas without the Regi brothers, and Manaphy is be close to impossible to find without Kyogre." Azelf said.

"Alright then, let's go." Mesprit said and once again the Lake Trio did their triangle formation, and less then a blink of a eye, we were back in the Lake Valor Cavern.

I sighed, knowing this would be a very long journey. I only hoped that Stephanie would be okay from Giratina.

* * *

**Me - Whew, I'm done. Took a while for me to think of something, but I did at the end. Yay. **

**Will Stephanie be okay with Giratina in the Distortion World? Will the others get to her soon? How long will it take the others to get to her. Will Darkrai and Cresselia join the group? Will Shaymin be at the flower field? **

**By the way, I was thinking of doing a PMD (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon) fanfic. I loved those games, they rock out. Sadly I lost my Explorers of Time version, and I don't have Sky. Oh well. Vote in a review saying if I should do one or not. **

**Glacia - Review or get hit by my Blizzard. **


End file.
